marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir
Odin, chief of the Norse gods, ordered the Dwarves of Nidavellir to forge Mjölnir. The blacksmiths Eitri, Brokk, and Buri used the core of a star as the mold. In the process the star exploded and almost took Midgard with it; that event may explain the extinction of the Dinosaurs, about 65 million years ago. Although powerful in and of itself, the hammer also received several potent spells from Odin, who slew the Frost Giant; Laufey with it. Much later, Mjölnir was bequeathed to Thor, after he proved himself worthy through several trials. With few exceptions, Thor has carried Mjölnir throughout his adventures. Thus, the history of Mjölnir follow the history of Thor. Although Asgard was destroyed in Ragnarok, Thor, and thus the hammer, survived. After Nick Fury told him an undisclosed secret, he lost his ability of wielding Mjölnir. Properties Mjölnir itself is already extremely durable and nigh invulnerable like the Earth metal Adamantium or the Olympian metal Adamantine, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, is for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It has survived heat as extreme as the heart of suns, blasts powerful enough to destroy planets, and it has contained energy sufficient enough to destroy an entire galaxy and even energy sufficient enough to destroy one fifth of the Universe. Mjölnir also grants its user, such as Thor, countless mystical attributes and powers such as manipulation of the fundamental forces of the Universe such as the electromagnetic spectrum , gravity etc. Mjölnir can be used both offensively and defensively. Thor often uses the hammer as a physical weapon, with almost nothing being capable of withstanding a hammer blow or throw. It has been described as impacting with sufficient force to "destroy mountains" and has proven capable of shattering the armor of a Celestial. A rare exception is primary adamantium. }} Mjölnir was classified by the Initiative as an Omega Class Weapon, at the level of the Tactigon. A few other examples of the countless abilities Thor has shown with Mjölnir are: *'Worthiness Enchantment:' This enchantment surrounding Mjölnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. Thus far, this includes Thor, the Red Norvell, Buri, Bor Odin, Beta Ray Bill, and Captain America. To anyone else, Mjölnir cannot be lifted from the ground nor wrested from Thor’s grip. Those who are deemed worthy are able to wield Thor's powers. Captain America said "I've never wielded such limitless power before!" "It's almost intoxicating!" As the true master of Mjölnir, Thor can also will unto others the ability to wield the mystical hammer, bypassing the worthiness enchantment, and also empower them with his own godly abilities. As long as he is alive, no one but himself is able to wield the hammer. The enchantment is so powerful that even with the hammer cut in half, its still in effect. However, after Nick Fury whispered an unspecified secret to Thor during a fight, Thor not only lost the ability to wield Mjölnir, but the very nature of the enchantment was changed to prevent Thor, the Warriors Three, or Odin himself from lifting it, while allowing the new Thor to pick it up. Although Loki was found to be worthy to wield it for a short period of time after being hit by the reversion spell of Scarlet Witch and Doctor Doom which turned him good , he later lost that ability after another reversion spell was cast that returned him to his normal self. *'Mystical Link:' Mjölnir obeys Thor’s commands as though it were alive, and if Thor’s will is strong enough, the hammer can pass through nearly any barrier to reach him should he so choose; Mjölnir will even carve its way through the very center of entire planets to get back to Thor. Mjölnir can also transform Thor into his civilian guises. When Thor is a civilian, the hammer most often becomes an old wooden cane. While employing a mortal guise, Thor would transform back into his mortal form if he was separated from Mjölnir for more than 60 seconds. The 60 second enchantment is no longer in effect. *''' Weather Manipulation:' Wielding Mjölnir grants Thor the ability to control the base elements of a storm , i.e. rain, wind, thunder, lightning and more (although Thor can control them by himself, it seems that Mjolnir boosts his ability of controlling the base elements of a storm). He can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, blizzards, tidal waves, exploding volcanoes, earthquakes and torrential rains across entire planets at a moment's notice. He can also create any of these phenomena individually. Another aspect of this power allows him to stop any of these weather conditions instantly as well. Thor can create storms on a planetary wide scale or larger if needed, and is not limited to the normal limits of Mother Nature and can go beyond and defy what natural weather can do such as creating rain in space where there is no atmosphere. Thor's ability to control and create storms extends to any and all storms as he has been shown to control and create raging temporal storms in time, create Solar Flares, powerful stellar winds in space and so on. *'Flight:' Thor is capable of hurling Mjölnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. While in an Earth-like atmosphere, Thor generally flies at roughly the Speed of Sound, roughly 770 miles per hour. Thor can fly so fast that he is invisible to the naked eye. He has been clocked flying at three times the speed of light, and is capable of achieving speeds far greater than that. He can perform complicated maneuvers in the air, and change course in mid-flight at the speed of thought. By spinning Mjölnir at high speeds over his head, Thor is able to hover in midair, and has even shown the ability to fly without the aid of Mjölnir. *'Energy Projection:' With Mjölnir, Thor can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. He can even channel energies for stronger energy attacks. ::'God Blast:' Thor is capable of channeling different amounts of his godly energies in combination with the mystical properties of Mjölnir can be channeled through his hammer for a single massive blast known as the God Blast. His godly energy is so vast and powerful, that even when reinforced with the Belt of Strength, which should double Mjölnir's fortification and durability, when Thor channeled his godly energies into Mjölnir to destroy the Brain Dome of the mighty Celestial Exitar, the hammer shattered from the amount of power Thor channeled. The God Blast is so immensely powerful and destructive that it has proven capable of destroying beings as large and as powerful as the Midgard Serpent and even causing such a great degree of damage to a being such as Galactus that he was forced to flee for his life. Thor can send the God Blast to the core of Ego the Living Planet and Alter Ego and render both comatose. He has also used the God Blast to defeat Surtur, Ymir, Juggernaut, and Zelia. ::'Anti-Force:' Thor is capable of producing an indescribably powerful blast known as the Anti-Force which is capable of annihilating entire planets. This blast is so powerful that with just a single emission, Thor was capable of putting down and seemingly killing the powerful entity known as Mangog himself. ::'Thermo-blast:' Thor has the ability to produce a Universe shaking thermo-blast capable of decimating even entire planets and beings as powerful as Ego the living planet. *'Barriers:' With Mjölnir, Thor is capable of creating powerful barriers, force fields and vortexes that are impenetrable. Not even Earth's most advanced weapons could weaken Thor's barrier field that shielded the U.N. headquarters. Thor stated that he could have contained a cosmic flash attack from Stellaris, this blast was strong enough to destroy the planet Earth. These vortexes and barriers are so immensely durable that Thor was able to completely contain the explosion generated by a life bomb, which is so powerful it would have completely destroyed a fifth of the Marvel Universe, without the vortex even faltering, meaning that Thor literally contained a blast that is capable of annihilating millions upon millions of Galaxies. *'Energy Sensing:' Mjölnir can detect practically all types of energy. It reacts particularly strongly to evil psychic energy, and supernatural energy. . Mjölnir can also track down the energy pattern of someone in hiding, detect any Asgardians aura by their electrons discharge, and can sense and track the energy radiating from mystical objects. *'Energy Absorption and Redirection:' Thor is able to use Mjölnir to absorb any energy blasts directed towards him as means of attack. Once the energy is absorbed, Thor can redirect it back amplified many times over towards the source and/or use it as a weapon of his own. Thor has used Mjölnir to reflect the vast and hazardous amounts of energy being emitted by the biological weapon implanted within the Wasp's body by the Skrulls back at her while all of Earth's other super humans were helpless. Thor used Mjölnir to absorb Ultron's entire energy source, the Silver Surfer's Power Cosmic, Sky-Walker's Cosmic Tempest, radio active energy, magnetism such as Magneto's personal magnetic field and a portion of the Pangoria's planetary magnetic field. Mjölnir's ability to absorb energy is so powerful he managed to absorb, contain and redirect the entire energy of the Null Bomb, which was powerful enough to destroy the entire galaxy, absorb mystical energies, such as Pluto's mystic flame. He was even able to absorb a portion of the mystical energies from every god pantheon on Earth, and absorbed the electromagnetic energies of the Celestial Mother-ship. *'Teleportation': By grasping Mjölnir by the leather thong and rapidly swirling it, Thor can channel energies for the purpose of opening gateways through means of a vortex and in this vortex time has no meaning, which means he and others can pass through it to their destinations instantaneously. He can open gateways which allow him to travel across locations no matter how great the distance within moments or even across entire dimensions, as he does when he travels from Asgard to Earth and vice-versa. Thor has used Mjölnir to rip the fabric of the Universe to send Surtur and Yimir to the Death Dimension and send an entire population to Limbo, Thor can also use Mjölnir to travel through portals anywhere within the same dimension. *'Matter Manipulation:' By spinning Mjölnir in a precise manner at cyclotronic speeds, Thor can manipulate matter from a molecular level to a vast scale, which allows him to create other configurations and even allows him to transmute the elements themselves. This ability was evident when he transmuted the Absorbing Man's wood and iron body to the gas helium. *'Resurrection:' While channeling his power through Mjölnir, Thor was able to resurrect a man he had wrongly killed. *'Alpha Particles:' Thor's hammer can harness Alpha Particles from the atmosphere and could use it to atomize any weaponry. *'Negation of Mystic Energy:' He used this ability on the Juggernaut himself to negate the mystical energies that grant him his mystical invulnerability, allowing him to defeat Juggernaut in combat. He was able to stop Mephisto from taking human souls to the Dark Dimension. *'Nether World Power:' Thor can use Mjölnir to tap into the power of the Nether Worlds (dark dimensions). *'Cosmic Energy:' Mjölnir allows Thor to produce and control Cosmic Energy to an unknown limit for a variety of purposes. *'Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation': Thor was able to absorb and manipulate the electromagnetic energies of the Celestial Mothership. *'Invisibility and Intangibility:' Thor can turn himself or others, using Mjölnir, completely intangible and/or invisible. An offshoot of this ability is that Thor can use Mjölnir to completely disrupt the phasing abilities of super humans such as the Vision, Shadowcat etc. *'Event Recall:' Thor can use Mjölnir to recall past events. *'Transmigration of Souls': Thor's hammer has the ability to manipulate souls. *'Life Force Absorption:' Thor used this ability on the super villain the Presence, who was forced to surrender to prevent himself from being reduced to a lifeless husk. *'Illusion Detection:' Mjölnir can distinguish images, holograms, and different illusions from reality: Thor once commanded the hammer to strike the demon lord Mephisto, who was hiding among false images of himself. *'Interdimensional Messaging:' Thor can used Mjölnir to send psychic messages between the nine realms. *'Undead Lethality:' As a former religious relic, Mjölnir is lethal to undead. Thor once threw Mjölnir at a vampire, with contact causing the vampire to burst into flame and crumble to dust. *'Transformation:' When Thor was living on Earth under his mortal guise, he could use Mjölnir to transfer from his Donald Blake persona into Thor and vice versa. Thor loses this ability when Odin permanently separates the two personas. *'Immunity to Other Forces:' Even without activating the powers of Mjölnir, Thor's hammer, enchanted by Odin, is impervious to nearly all forms of change, as he himself claimed that no power in the universe but the All-Father's could affect Mjölnir, shown when Amora's magical efforts during her first confrontation with Thor to change it into a deadly serpent availed her naught. *'Time Travel/Chronokinesis:' Mjölnir can bend space and time and allow itself and its holder to travel through time. Mjölnir lost this ability when Thor was convinced by Immortus to remove it to help the planet Phantus, which was trapped in Limbo. This was later revealed to be a hoax by Immortus to deprive the Avengers of their main means of time travel. In spite of this, Mjölnir is still capable of manipulating time. * 'Allspeak:' Thanks to the Allspeak, the wielder of Mjölnir can communicate with and be understood by all races. Alternate Reality Versions Image Description Issue On Earth-199999, Thor has been entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjölnir, which was forged in the heart of a dying star. When Thor was banished to Earth, Odin placed the worthiness enchantment on it and thus the hammer's use became restricted to the worthy, leaving even the Hulk unable to lift it from the ground. The enchantment is represented by the appearance of a Celtic trefoil knot on the side of the hammer's head. At Thor's initial banishment, he himself was unable to wield the hammer or access his powers until he had proven himself worthy of it. The hammer was found by S.H.I.E.L.D., deemed as an 0-8-4, and studied. Once Thor had proven his worth, Mjölnir itself returned to him of its own accord and his powers were restored, though he required the hammer to achieve his full strength. Although indestructible and with unmatched power, the hammer has proven unable to break Captain America's shield due to its vibranium composition. Thor has taken advantage of the hammer's worthiness enchantment at least once, setting it on top of Loki's chest to pin him to the ground. Thor and the other Avengers later played a 'game' where the rest of the team attempted and failed to lift it from the table where Thor had placed it, with only Steve Rogers able to make it move even if he couldn't pick it up. The worthiness enchantment later helped the Avengers confirm that they could trust the Vision to aid them against Ultron when the Vision managed to lift the hammer where all of them had failed to do so. In the Ultimate Universe Thor has multiple hammers which carry the name Mjölnir, and he can wield whichever he deems fit. His original hammer was forged by Odin and carried with it a piece of Asgard so that even if Ragnarok ever took place, Asgard could be reborn. This hammer shares the same powers as the classic version of the hammer, but can also teleport object and people of a vast quantity and does not have the worthiness restriction, allowing anyone to use it. When Ragnarok inevitably occurred, Thor was reborn on Earth as a human being named Thorlief Goleman and eventually worked for the E.D.I. as a test subject for their Bio-Mech Suit, which came with an axe-hammer hybrid. At Thor's suggestion, the hammer actually housed the battery which powers the suit. Thor became a super-powered humanitarian, using the suit as his source of his powers since he was no longer a god. Through Loki's deceit, Thor was stripped of the harness and hammer, rendering him powerless. Odin was eventually reborn, and thus Thor would regain his godhood. Odin then gave Thor a second version of Mjölnir that resembled the Earth-made axe-hammer. During a brief battle with with an Alternate Universe, Mjölnir was taken by Hyperion and used against Thor. Hyperion, thinking Thor beaten, simply dropped the hammer as he no longer needed it. Thor eventually went back to wielding his original Asgardian hammer. After the Ultimates battled Ultron and Magneto, Thor lost his hammer to Magneto, who was able to manipulate it because iron was used in its construction. Magneto then wielded it as a sign of power while he caused a flood which killed many inhabitants of New York. Thor sacrificed himself to Valhalla in order to save the life of Valkyrie. When the remaining heroes defeated and killed Magneto, Valkyrie became the new wielder of Mjölnir. Eventually the Defenders managed to steal it from her and deliver it to their master, Loki. Loki then used Mjölnir to transport his Troll Army from Asgard to New York in a plot to bring Thor back from Valhalla. Thor inevitably returned when Loki murdered Valkyrie, and she took his place in Valhalla. Thor once again wielded Mjölnir and the heroes were able to defeat Loki. Shortly thereafter, Gregory Stark attempted to cause unrest in Korea. When he was confronted by the Ultimates, he managed to take Mjölnir from Thor and use it to subdue him as well as Captain America, before slamming the ground with it causing a massive shock wave which stunned everyone within range. Thor managed to regain Mjölnir and killed Gregory with a lightning bolt. When the Children of Tomorrow slaughtered the Asgardians and initiated a second Ragnarok, Thor hid his son Modi, in the Room with No Doors along with Mjölnir, in hopes that his son may one day emerge and restore Asgard to it's former glory . With Yggdrasil drained of the Odinforce, Thor has become mortal again. When Tony Stark returned an enhanced version of Thor's former power harness, he once again wielded a similar Axe-Hammer that was given to him by the E.D.I. This newest version of Mjölnir is "fully compatible with all Iron Man power sources". Though the hammer shares all the powers of his magical hammer, Thor still feels like he has become less than what he was. Thor's son Modi, corrupted by the World Tree returned to earth with the Uru Mjölnir in a quest to establish his kingdom on Earth. When Thor slew his son in combat, the Thunder god continued to use the Stark Model of Mjölnir as well as the linking bio-suit. On Earth-10190, Mjölnir is one of the most powerful weapons in existence, especially in the hands of a violent berserker like Thor, who uses it to kill indiscriminately. On Earth-961212, Mjölnir itself, is not magical, but the blows it strikes are. Giant in nature, few can lift it purely because of the weight. When thunder is heard, it is Thor's hammer striking a foe. On Earth-37072, Mjölnir is wielded by Thor. In this reality its appearance is that of a mallet, with a long handle. On Earth-2149, Mjölnir is wielded by a zombified Thor. In this reality Thor is no longer worthy to lift Mjölnir (presumably for being a zombie) and thus has adopted a replacement hammer, made of unknown materials. On Earth-4162, Mjölnir is wielded by Thor. In this reality the head of Mjölnir is curved. On Earth-3459, Mjölnir is in the possession of a boy called D.J., the Thor of this reality is either missing or is a schizophrenic man called Harry Wilson. In this reality the handle is not wrapped in leather (ending in a loop), but ends with a short chain. On Earth-9200, Mjölnir is wielded by Thor. In this reality Mjölnir looks more like a club. It has also been shown to be wielded by Rick Jones, who was deemed worthy for unspecified actions that he had committed in his past. On Earth-5113, Mjölnir is wielded by Thor. In this reality its appearance is corrupted by Dormammu, with singular spikes at the hammer's end-sides. On Earth-3488, Mjölnir is wielded by Thor. In this reality, which based on the Ultimate Universe, Thor and his hammer visually resemble the Ultimate version of Thor. Hulk is able to pick the hammer up, although with great effort, leaving the viewer uncertain if this hammer is of Earthly or Asgardian origin. He is able to revive a near-dead Tony Stark with the hammer. On Earth-9047, Sore's hammer is alternatively known as Mjhtwpnor and Mlarry. On Earth-9828, Thor banging Mjölnir to let a beam of light shine down, creating a rainbow across the sky during Betty Ross' funeral. On Earth-9602, which is an amalgamation of Earth-616 and the DC Universe's New Earth, Mjolnir is wielded by Thorion. In this reality, Mjolnir's head has shorter sides, giving it a more mace-like appearance with a slight extension on either side. It also possesses the unbreakable leather strap. On Earth-TRN413, Mjölnir is the weapon of Thor. One of the most powerful weapons there is, Thor treats it as a partner in battle. It can be thrown and recalled, destroy concrete and other solid structures easily and is used as the focus for Thor's ''Lightning Strike attack. Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers On Earth-83600, Mjölnir, representing Thor's link with his Asgard home, was stripped away by Crom and buried deep within the bowels of the earth. The mystic hammer was then retrieved by Thoth-Amon's winged messenger and used by the black sorcerer to wreak havoc in the Hyborian kingdoms. In Stygia, after the fight with Thoth-Amon, a dying Thor gave the mystic hammer to Conan, begging him to offer it to Crom, as a symbol of love that deities of a later age will share with benevolent mankind. The Cimmerian swore to do his bidding and ascended Crom's grey mound with Mjölnir. Thor's clone Ragnarok obtained Mjölnir from Earth-13584 after traveling there with the Dark Avengers. On Earth-14325, Mjölnir has the same capabilities as usual, but can only be lifted by the "unworthy," rather than the "worthy." Destruction Although an incredibly powerful weapon, Mjölnir is not indestructible. It has been damaged several times over the years: * A force beam from the Destroyer slices it in two in . Mjölnir was repaired in . * The Molecule Man dispels the atomic bonds between the hammer's molecules, vaporizing Mjölnir in . Mjölnir was restored in . * The hammer shatters after channeling an incredible amount of energy at the Celestial Exitar in and was restored by the Celestials' replicoid in * Dark God Perrikus slices Mjölnir in half with a magical scythe in . Mjölnir was restored in * The hammer is shattered when it collides with the uru weapons of Loki's followers, resulting in an atomic-scale explosion in . Mjölnir wasn't seen again until . * The hammer was shattered by Bor in , requiring Doctor Strange to reconstruct it by channeling Thor's Odinforce into its fragments. Others Deemed Worthy to Wield Mjolnir Earth-616 reality * Buri * Bor * Odin * Donald Blake * Beta Ray Bill * Red Norvell * Thunderstrike * Captain America * Wonder Man * Jake Olson * Throg * Awesome Andy * Air-Walker * Loki (after having his moral compass magically inverted) * Ororo Munroe although at that time she was under Stormcaster's enchantment, and Thor also held on to the hammer, the fact that she was able to manage a hammer in his hand greatly surprised Thor. * Jane Foster Alternate Realities * Alexander Power of Earth-5631 * Conan the Barbarian from Earth-83600 * Thoth-Amon from Earth-83600 * Sarah Rogers from Earth-9811 * Dargo Ktor from Earth-8710 * Dargo Ktor from Earth-10280 * Bruce Banner from Earth-3488 * (No worthiness restriction) Gregory Stark , Magneto , Modi Thorson , Valkyrie from Earth-1610. * Magni Thorson from Earth-3515 * Woden Thorson from Earth-691 * Thorion from Earth-9602 * Rogue from Earth-941066 * Cecil McAdam from Earth-928 * Ragnarok, of Earth-616, became the wielder of a Mjölnir from an AIM-created alternate reality. * Jane Foster from Earth-788 * Natalia Romanova (Black Widow) from Earth-23223 * Steve Rogers from Earth-93074 * Kal-El (through Odin's permission) * Diana Prince * A of Earth-13017 * The Vision of Earth-199999 Mjölnir's Duplicates Thor's sacred uru hammer has been duplicated with varying degrees of success over the years: * Three unnamed duplicates of Mjölnir was created by Professor Zaxton using his duplicating machine , all of which eventually faded away into the nothingness from which they came. * Unnamed duplicate of Mjölnir was created by Orikal for Ulik at the behest of King Geirrodur. * Crusher - hammer forged from Uru metal for Red Norvell, who once proved worthy to wield Mjölnir. * Stormbreaker - was forged by Eitri and the Dwarves of Nidavellir by order of Odin for Beta Ray Bill after he proved worthy to wield Mjölnir. * After Thor defeated an unarmed humanoid antibody of Exitar with Mjölnir, more humanoid antibodies swarmed him -- all armed with similar hammers. * Thunderstrike - the enchanted mace that was given to Eric Masterson by Thor , cause he proved worthy to wield Mjölnir and served Asgard for many years before being returned to Earth. * Kevin Masterson, Eric Masterson's son, carried a toy version of Thunderstrike because Thor had so often saved his father's life. * Mjolnir Replica - created by Tony Stark, Reed Richards, and "Hank Pym" for the cyborg clone of Thor. * Frogjolnir - Simon Walterson lifted a sliver of Mjölnir, which when struck on the ground turned him into Throg and the sliver into Frogjolnir. * Stormcaster - hammer, which was created by Loki, and was presented to Ororo Munroe. * Unnamed hammer of Tarene. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Megingjord Thor's Belt of Strength * Bloodaxe (Enchanted Axe) * at Wikipedia.org }} Category:Weapons Category:Magical Hammers Category:Energy Absorption Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Omega Class Weapons Category:0-8-4 Category:Avengers Equipment Category:Time Travel Category:Power Bestowal Category:Electrokinesis Category:Atmokinesis Category:Power Amplification Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Teleporters Category:Thor's Equipment Category:Uru Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Dynamokinesis